


The Proposition

by dragontara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean in Denial, DestielFFPrompt, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: Sam has a front seat at watching Dean and Castiel’s budding relationship progressing to… nothing. No matter what happens between the two of them, Dean always claims they are only friends. Even a saint’s patience would be seriously tested when it comes to those two oblivious idiots, and Sam… well, he isn’t a saint.





	The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Facebook. Betaed by lovely gusx217.

**THE PROPOSITION**

 

At first, it was the little things that Sam noticed happening between Dean and Cas.  
Someone else might not have been able to see through the signs and little actions between his big brother and their resident angel, but Sam knows them better than anyone. Well, maybe not Cas - he’s a mystery even for the angel himself at times - but Sam knows Dean maybe better than even Dean knows himself. After all, as Sam likes to remind him every now and then, out of the two brothers, Sam is the smart one.

 

It all started escalating after Dean escaped from Purgatory without Cas. Sam had never seen Dean so upset and guilt-ridden over anything or anyone before. Dean refused to talk about it, but Sam knew it had to do with how Castiel was left behind. Even if Cas explained it later that it was his own choice, Dean couldn’t get past it for a long time.

 

Anyway, after that Purgatory incident, Dean had been extra careful with Castiel, flipping his shit every time Cas disappeared, got injured or outright died. Time and again, the angel kept popping up back into the land of the living, but regardless Dean was a fucking mess every single time it happened.

 

Sam noticed all the little gestures, gentle touches, embraces that lasted longer than had any reason to last - at least for dudes who claimed to be only friends. Not that Sam believed the ‘only friends’ part for a moment. Dean was so deep in denial that he couldn’t find his way back even with a map and a guide dragging him by the hand. Cas took all the little gestures of affection in stride, typically looking confused and staring at Dean with his head tilted to the side. It would have been adorable if Sam hadn’t been busy with trying to stifle his snickering.

 

Every time Cas returned to the bunker after his missions, Dean spoiled him with all the comfort food he could come up with, and slapping Sam’s hands away when he tried to get his fair share of the said food. He lived here too, goddammit! Anyway, the comfort food seemed to be the way to the angel’s heart as far as Sam could see. Slowly, if a little shyly, Cas was returning the little touches and affections, and that made Dean glow with happiness. Still, when Sam asked about it, Dean denied everything.

 

However, things between Dean and Cas seemed to evolve during the coming weeks. The first time Sam witnessed Cas leaving Dean’s bedroom early in the morning, Sam believed he was half asleep and dreaming, but the second time it happened, Sam knew it was real; he saw Cas quietly leaving Dean’s bedroom. When Cas turned around he was surprised to see Sam standing in the hallway.

 

“Morning”, Cas had mumbled barely audibly, rubbing his neck awkwardly, and Sam could have sworn that the angel was blushing. Looking embarrassed, Cas fled to the safety of his own room, and Sam went to make breakfast, snorting in amusement. Now they were getting somewhere. Not that Dean admitted anything happening, but now Sam knew he had enough teasing and blackmail material to get back at Dean for a lifetime of being the subject to his big brother’s pranks and jokes.

 

“So, you and Cas, huh?” Sam asked one morning over a cup of coffee while watching his brother inhale his own breakfast like a starving man.

 

“What?” 

 

Sam just lifted his right eyebrow, challenging his brother to elaborate.

 

“No, man, you’ve got it all wrong. Me and Cas are just friends. Why can’t you accept that?” 

 

“So your _friend_ Cas just sleeps in your room almost every night as only your friend?”

 

“So what? You’re just jealous that I’m his favourite.”

 

“Me, jealous? Gimme a break, dude!” Sam smirked, and was satisfied at seeing Dean blush furiously before storming out of the kitchen.

 

A moment later Cas wandered in the kitchen looking as if he just got out of bed. “Morning, Sam.”

 

“Morning, Cas. Sleep well?”

 

Cas stared at Sam in confusion. “You know I don’t require sleep, Sam. Why do you ask?”

 

“Oh, I just noticed you’ve been having sleepovers with Dean. Or testing his memory foam… mattress, that is?”

 

Cas squinted his eyes, his brows furrowed. “I don’t understand. Isn’t the memory foam supposed to be already tested before the customer purchases it?”

 

“Never mind, Cas.” Rolling his eyes Sam gave up, he was obviously wasting his teasing talents with Cas.

 

For the next few weeks Sam didn’t get to see any new incidents regarding the relationship going on right under his nose, but Sam knew there had to be something. Whenever Cas was away, Dean was grumpy as hell, snapping at Sam without a reason. If they had cases, working with him was pure agony for the innocent bystander as Sam liked to consider himself. Never mind the little jabs he loved to toss Dean’s way, but his brother seemed to have lost even his feeble sense of humour when Cas was absent. When they all were safely back in the bunker, the two lovebirds seemed to gravitate towards each other, all the time staying in the same room and within touching distance of each other. And when Sam made a mistake at mentioning it, it almost resulted in a broken nose from Dean.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Dean!” Sam bristled at his brother before sagging in defeat. “Whatever. I’m going for a supply run. You better behave while I’m gone. Or, on second thought, don’t behave, I don’t care. Just be decent when I come back!” Slamming the door, Sam stormed outside the bunker and left.

 

Sam took his time shopping, and drove as slowly as he could back to the bunker. He thought about the situation and why it was affecting him so badly. Even if Dean and Cas were having a relationship under his nose, it didn’t bother him. Cas was a good guy - angel - whatever, and Dean deserved to be happy for once. But why did Dean have to be so dense and deny it? It was so obvious to Sam; Dean and Cas cared for each other deeply, and even if Dean claimed to date only chicks, he didn’t seem to have a problem with test driving Cas, or whatever they were doing behind the closed door of Dean’s bedroom. 

 

Sam was definitely not going to back down in his mission at teasing the shit out of Dean now that he had the chance, giving back all the embarrassing moments Dean had caused him all his life. This… thing with Cas seemed the only thing worth the effort, because Dean got so easily riled up whenever Sam broached the subject. Sam was going to enjoy every minute of the show. Tomorrow, he was going to up his game and get some much needed entertainment, but now it was getting late and Sam was tired enough to just crawl into his bed and sleep around the clock.

 

He opened the front door and walked down the stairs to the common area of the bunker, juggling the grocery bags in his arms. Dean and Cas were sitting in front of the telly wrapped around each other and obviously not hearing him coming in. Sam watched for a moment enjoying the sight of Dean mussing the angel’s already tousled hair with his fingers while devouring the crap out of his mouth. Cas’s hands were under Dean’s shirt, holding him so close to his chest that Sam doubted they had any room to even breathe properly. Well, maybe they didn’t need the oxygen too badly, or at least Cas didn’t. 

 

Growing bored at being ignored, Sam spared a glance at what was playing on the telly, and an involuntary _“What the fuck!”_ escaped his mouth, causing the lovebirds on the couch to jump apart as if electrocuted. 

 

“Dean, what the hell?”

 

Blushing fiercely, Dean’s eyes shot from the still dizzy looking Cas to a shocked Sam several times. Dean opened his mouth trying to find the words to explain, “Sam, this isn’t what…”

 

Aggravated, Sam interrupted him. “I don’t give a fuck about you two sucking face but the porn, man! Dude, last time you caught Cas watching porn, you were pissed off, but now you’re watching it with him!”

 

“What’s your problem, Sam? You know I like porn!”

 

“But it’s gay porn, man!” Sam wailed and turned his back on the scene. “Too much information, dude. I’m scarred for life and it’s your fault, Dean!”

 

Sam stomped out of the room, going to the kitchen to unpack the groceries. Inside he was laughing his ass off: Dean had offered him a full tray of material for a delicious future of constant teasing. Sam would use it all and enjoy the ride.

 

After unpacking the groceries, Sam sneaked back to the common room to see what was going on there. This time there was only Cas sitting on the couch in the same position as when Sam had left the room, expressionlessly staring at the telly which was mercifully turned off now. Sam flopped down on the other end of the couch and sighed. They sat silently for a while, but when he heard his brother’s footsteps approaching, Sam couldn’t resist anymore, knowing Dean would hear him perfectly well.

 

“Fuck it, I’ve had enough of this. Castiel, will you be my brother in law?”

 

Cas just sat in silence, blinking, as a frown began to form between his brows. 

 

“Dude, did you just propose to him, _for me_?” Dean’s voice was incredulous.

 

“Yes,” Cas finally said at the same time with Dean’s outburst.

 

Dean sputtered. “Why would you… wait, _what ‘yes’ to which question_?”

 

Sam couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing so hard he fell from the couch and ended up rolling on the floor, tears flowing from his eyes.

 

Sam felt Dean’s socked foot kick him on the shin as he growled, “Shut up, bitch!”

 

Wheezing from his laughter, Sam managed his usual reply, “Jerk.”

 

“Come on Cas, we need to talk.” Dean grabbed Cas by his hand and dragged him towards Dean’s bedroom.

 

For three days Dean ignored, and practically avoided Sam at all costs, and Sam had to admit that he missed his brother and especially his cooking. Who would have thought Dean would take Sam’s teasing so seriously? When Dean spoke, he spoke only to Cas and would never meet Dean’s eyes. If Sam tried to corner him Dean just pushed himself past Sam and locked himself in his bedroom, not coming out no matter how Sam tried to bribe him. Even a deliciously smelling pie didn’t help to lure Dean out of hiding, and Sam had driven almost twenty miles to retrieve that pie, for fuck’s sake. 

 

Sam wasn’t beyond begging for answers from Cas whenever he managed to speak to the angel, but Cas just stared at him with his intense eyes and his trademark head tilt. “I’m not allowed to say, you need to ask Dean.”

 

Frustrated, Sam threw himself into researching in the library, giving up on trying to understand what was going on in his brother’s head. The bunker was eerily quiet, so he was able to hear two sets of footsteps moving from the living quarters towards the garage, but when he chased after them to see what was happening, all he managed to see was the tail lights of the Impala taking off.

 

Sam spent the whole afternoon camped in the common room waiting for Dean and Cas to return. He worried that maybe he had gone too far with his teasing; obviously it was a very sensitive matter for Dean. Even more sensitive than he had thought. What if Dean never talked to him anymore? What if he never came back?

 

Letting out a weary sigh and stretching his stiff limbs after sitting in the same position for too many hours, Sam decided to take a hot shower before bed. It was getting late after all. While showering, Sam tried to reason with himself to not worry too much about Dean. He would come around eventually. Or maybe not. Dean was known for being a stubborn son of a bitch if he wanted to be.

 

With heavy thoughts Sam opened the shower room door and stepped out, instantly alert at hearing voices from the kitchen. Only half-dressed, he didn’t even spare a thought at how he looked as he made his way towards the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway to stare at the sight in front of him. Cas was sitting on the counter, Dean standing between his legs, hugging him, and they were laughing quietly at something, looking all relaxed and happy.

 

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “Hi guys. I… uh, glad you came back. Look, Dean, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to upset you. You know, the proposition… I was only joking.”

 

Dean glared at him coldly. “Yes, well, I wasn’t joking, Samantha.”

 

Sam shuffled his feet, dropping his gaze to the floor, embarrassed. “That wasn’t even a good joke, I give you that.”

 

“No, it wasn’t. It was a shitty joke and caused a lot of trouble for me and Cas. It wasn’t your place to mess with the situation, and look what it made us do. We’ll never be the same again,” Dean’s voice was stern. As Sam refused to lift his gaze from the floor, Dean snapped, “I said, look at us, Sammy.”

 

Slowly, full of dread, Sam lifted his head and looked at Dean and Cas and had to do a double take. Those two were practically radiating with happiness, and Dean was grinning at him, his expression a total contradiction with his earlier stern voice. Dean lifted their left hands, letting the new rings on their ring fingers glint in the bright kitchen light.

 

“Seems to me the joke’s on you, pal.”

 

The End


End file.
